To improve the quality of videos, more and more detail (i.e., higher resolution) is captured during the recording processes. This leads to larger amounts of data required to reproduce the video. In order to bring the data to a manageable level, various types of compression methods are used to reduce the quantity of data. One method of doing this requires that an image or frame is divided into smaller parts or sections. If, for example, two sequential sections remain the same color, the color information can be coded once for both sections and includes information that tells which two sections on which to apply the color. Likewise, it is possible that if all surrounding sections to another section are the same color, it might be reasonable to predict that the another adjacent section is also the same color. This method can work well when there are several surrounding sections from which to obtain information from for a prediction. However, when a section is at the beginning or even a side section of an image or frame, there are less sections surrounding the section from which to gain insightful information from which to make a prediction.